Un regalo muy especial
by julian manes
Summary: Se cumple un nuevo aniversario del dia en que Ash y Misty se conocieron... y como siempre el se lo olvido... en la pagina de Psyducck 054 ya se publicaron los diarios intimos de los personajes


HOLA! QUE TAL! POR FIN, DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO HE PODIDO ESCRIBIR UN NUEVO FIC, BUENO, HAY VARIOS MÁS EN PROYECTO QUE ESPERO TERMINAR PRÓXIMAMENTE :D. BASTA DE PALABRERÍOS!!!! AQUÍ LES VA LA HISTORIA:

"UN REGALO MUY ESPECIAL" 

****

LUEGO DEL DUELO EN CIUDAD CAÑA DORADA, ASH, MISTY Y BROCK SE DIRIGEN AL PRÓXIMO GIMNASIO. COMO ES DE SUPONERSE, LLEGA LA NOCHE Y SE DISPONEN A DESCANSAR PARA REPONER FUERZAS Y SEGUIR CAMINADO POR LA MAÑANA...

**ASH**.- _(BOSTEZANDO Y METIENDOSE EN SU BOLSA DE DORMIR)_ ¡¡¡AAAAAAJUMMMM!!! BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS, ESTOY MUY CANSADO, NO ME MOLESTEN, ¿SI?

**MISTY**.- COMO QUIERAS, NADIE VA A INTERRUMPIR TU SUEÑO, ESTAMOS TODOS IGUALMENTE CANSADOS.

**BROCK**.- ¡COINCIDO CON MISTY! NO ESPEREN A QUE LES HAGA EL DESAYUNO TEMPRANO.

**ASH**.- NO ME PREOCUPO POR ESO, AHORA SOLO QUIERO DORMIR... ¡¡¡ZZZZZ!!! _(Y SE DUERME)_

**MISTY**.- ¡YA SE DURMIÓ! BUENO, CREO QUE MEJOR HAGO LO MISMO, ¡HASTA MAÑANA TOGEPI! 

Y ASÍ SE DISPONEN A TOMAR UN SUEÑO CONCILIADOR. LO QUE NO CONTABA ASH ES QUE PARA SU ESTOMAGO, EL DESAYUNO ES FUNDAMENTAL. ASÍ QUE NI BIEN EL SOL ASOMA SUS RAYOS POR EL HORIZONTE...

**ASH**.- _(DESPERTÁNDOSE)_ ¡¡¡AAAAAAAH, PERO QUE HERMOSO DÍA!!! DE SEGURO BROCK YA TIENE EL DESAYUNO LISTO... ¿QUÉ HABRÁ PREPARADO HOY? ¡¡¡MMMMH!!! DE SEGURO SERÁ ALGO SABROSO.

**MISTY**.- _(DORMIDA)_ NO ME MOLESTÉS MÁS DAISY...

**ASH**.- ¿SIGUE DORMIDA? ¡BAH! SE PERDERÁ SU PARTE DEL DESAYUNO. IRÉ POR ÉL. _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡BUENOS DÍAS BROCK!!! ¿QUÉ HAY DE DESAYUNO? _(AL NO OBTENER RESPUESTA SE DIRIJE AL SITIO EN DONDE DUERME BROCK Y COMIENZA A GRITARLE EN LOS OIDOS)_ ¡¡¡BUENOS DÍAS BROCK!!! ¿QUÉ HAY PARA DESAYUNAR?

**BROCK**.- _(DESPERTÁNDOSE DE UN SALTO Y GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡AAAAAH!!! ¿QUIÉN NOS INVADE?

**ASH**.- _(ESBOZANDO UNA SONRISA)_ NADIE, NO NOS INVADE NADIE... ES SÓLO QUE... ¡TENGO HAMBRE!

**BROCK**.- _(ENOJADO Y DÁNDOLE CON UNA SARTEN EN LA CARA)_ ¡¡¡Y PARA ESO ME DESPERTÁS DE ESA FORMA!!!

**ASH**.- _(DOLORIDO)_ ¡AYYYYY, PERDONAMEEEE!

RATO MÁS TARDE Y MIENTRAS MISTY AÚN SIGUE DURMIENDO, ASH Y BROCK CONVERSAN...

**ASH**.- ¡PERDONAME BROCK! ES QUE EN VERDAD ESTABA HAMBRIENTO.

**BROCK**.- _(DISGUSTADO)_ ¡ESTÁ BIEN! YA NO SIGÁS CON ESO. ME IMAGINO QUE YA LE HABRÁS PREPARADO EL REGALO A MISTY PARA HOY.

**ASH**.- _(COMPLETAMENTE DESCONCERTADO)_ ¿REGALO? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿ACASO ES NAVIDAD Y NO ME ENTERÉ?

**BROCK**.- ¡CLARO QUE NO TONTO! ¿ACASO NO TE ACORDÁS? HOY CUMPLEN TRES AÑOS DE HABERSE CONOCIDO VOS Y MISTY.

**ASH**.- ¡TRES AÑOS! ¿YA, TAN RÁPIDO? ¡INCREÍBLE! PERO... PERO, NO TENGO NADA PARA DARLE...

**BROCK**.- ¡CUANTO LO SIENTO! YO SE QUE ELLA TE PREPARÓ UN REGALO MUY ESPECIAL, QUE VIENE DESDE LO MÁS PROFUNDO DE SU CORAZÓN. ES ALGO QUE ELLA TE LO VIENE PREPARANDO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO.

**ASH**.- ¿Y QUE ES LO QUE ME PREPARÓ?

**BROCK**.- ¡COMO CREÉS QUE TE LO VOY A DECIR! NO LE ARRUINARÉ LA SORPRESA A MISTY.

**ASH**.- _(DESCONCERTADO) ¿QUÉ PODRÉ REGALARLE? NO TENGO NADA._

**BROCK**.- NO LO SE ASH. SÓLO SÉ QUE SI NO LE PREPARÁS ALGO PRONTO, LE ROMPERÁS EL CORAZÓN, ELLA ES MUY SENSIBLE AL RESPECTO, RECORDÁ QUE SIEMPRE ESTÁ AL PENDIENTE DE VOS Y DE LO QUE HACÉS, ASI QUE ESPERO LE DES ALGO BONITO.

**ASH**.- _(SINTIÉNDOSE CULPABLE)_ NO LO SÉ... QUE PODRÉ DARLE. NO TENGO NADA, ELLA ES MUY BUENA CONMIGO... ME ACOMPAÑÓ SIEMPRE A TODOS MIS VIAJES... 

**BROCK**.- ENTONCES PENSÁ RAPIDO, MIRALA, ELLA SE ESTÁ DESPERTANDO.

**MISTY**.- _(EN SU BOLSA, HABLANDO CON TOGEPI)_ ¡BUEN DÍA TOGEPI, HOY ES UN DÍA ESPECIAL! ASH Y YO CUMPLIMOS TRES AÑOS DE CONOCERNOS, LE TENGO SU REGALO LISTO, ME LLEVÓ MUCHO TIEMPO HACERLO YA QUE TENÍA QUE TRABAJAR A ESCONDIDAS, PERO LO TERMINÉ ANOCHE, CASI NI DORMÍ POR ÉL.

**TOGEPI**.- CHUKI, CHUKI. (espero le guste)

**MISTY**.- _(ALEGRE)_ SE QUE LE GUSTARÁ, ES SU COLOR FAVORITO.

**ASH**.- _(VIENDO A MISTY DESDE LEJOS HABLANDO CON TOGEPI Y COMPLETAMENTE PÁLIDO)_ ¿QUÉ HAGO AHORA?

**BROCK**.- RECONOCÉ QUE NO TENÉS NADA, ASUMILO COMO HOMBRE Y ENFRENTÁ LA DESILUSIÓN DE MISTY.

**ASH**.- _(CON LÁGRIMAS)_ NO PUEDO... ME DOLERÍA MUCHO VER SU TRISTEZA... ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO! _(Y SALE CORRIENDO)_

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA AL VER A ASH CORRIENDO)_ ¿QUÉ LE OCURRE A ASH?

**BROCK**.- ¡ASH! ¿ADONDE VAS?

LUEGO DE CORRER UNOS CUANTOS METROS, ASH SE DETIENE Y PIKACHU, QUE SE EXTRAÑO DE VER A ASH DE ESA FORMA, SE ACERCA A ÉL.

**ASH**.- ¿PODÉS CREERLO PIKACHU? ME OLVIDÉ DE NUEVO... EL PRIMER AÑO SÓLO LE REGALÉ UNA FLOR QUE SAQUÉ DEL JARDÍN DE MI MAMÁ. EL SEGUNDO AÑO ME ACORDÉ COMO TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS Y A PESAR DE TODO ELLA NO SE ENOJÓ Y ME DIO UN HERMOSO REGALO, Y AHORA, ELLA ESTUVO TRABAJANDO PARA DARME ALGO ESPECIAL... Y YO ME OLVIDO DE LA FECHA... ¿QUÉ PODRÉ HACER?

**PIKACHU**.- PIKA, PIKA, ¡PIKACHU! (no te pongás así ¡ánimos!) 

**ASH**.- ES QUE... ESTA VEZ ELLA NO ME LO VA A PERDONAR, SIEMPRE LE HAGO LO MISMO, CREO QUE NO MEREZCO A ALGUIEN COMO ELLA DE AMIGA.

**PIKACHU**.- PIKACHU, PIKA. (no digás eso, la merecés)

**ASH**.- QUIEN SABE, NO SE POR QUE ELLA TIENE TANTA PACIENCIA CONMIGO.

**PIKACHU**.- ¿PIKA, PIKA, PIKA? (¿será por que te ama?)

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ ¡NO DIGÁS ESO! COMO VA A AMAR A UN TIPO COMO YO. A ELLA LE GUSTAN LOS TIPOS MADUROS, INTELIGENTES Y... ¡QUE SE YO QUE COSAS DICE ELLA SIEMPRE!

**BROCK**.- _(APARECIENDO DE REPENTE)_ NO SIEMPRE ES ASI ASH. LAS CHICAS SE ENAMORAN DE COSAS QUE NI UNO SE IMAGINA, ADEMÁS MUCHAS VECES ELLAS DICEN QUE LES GUSTA ALGO, CUANDO EN REALIDAD NO ES CIERTO.

**ASH**.- _(DISGUSTADO)_ ¡QUE SABRÁS VOS DE MUJERES! ASÍ TE FUE CON IVY…

**BROCK**.- _(PONIÉNDOSE COMO YA SABEN)_ NO... NO MENCIONÉS ESE NOMBRE... _(REINCORPORÁNDOSE)_ ¡PERO AL MENOS ME SIRVIÓ DE EXPERIENCIA! Y ES POR ESO QUE LLEGUÉ A ESA CONCLUSIÓN.

**ASH**.- _(CON SARCASMO)_ SI, COMO DIGAS.

**BROCK**.- ESPERO QUE HAYAS MEDITADO AL RESPECTO, Y VOLVÉ AL CAMPAMENTO, MISTY TE ESPERA PARA DARTE EL REGALO.

**ASH**.- _(APENADO)_ SI, YA IRÉ... _(PARA SI MISMO)_ ¿Y QUE HARÉ AHORA? ¿QUÉ LE REGALARÉ? _(MIENTRAS SE SACA LA GORRA Y LA MIRA)_ TENGO QUE DARLE ALGO QUE SEA ESPECIAL PARA ELLA Y QUE SIGNIFIQUE MUCHO PARA MÍ... Y SI LE REGALO...

**MISTY**.- _(LLEGANDO ADONDE ESTA ASH)_ ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE ASH? ¿POR QUE TE FUISTE ASÍ?

**ASH**.- NO, NADA, NO ME OCURRE NADA.

**MISTY**.- MMMM, ENTONCES, SI NO TE PASA NADA, VOLVAMOS AL CAMPAMENTO, TENGO QUE DARTE ALGO.

**ASH**.- ¡ESPERA! YO TAMBIEN TENGO QUE DARTE ALGO...

**MISTY**.- ENTONCES VOLVAMOS AL CAMPAMENTO ASÍ ME LO DAS ALLÁ _(Y SE ALEJA)_

**ASH**.- SI, COMO SEA...

Y AL LLEGAR AL CAMPAMENTO...

**MISTY**.- _(MIENTRAS BUSCA EN SU MOCHILA)_ ¡¡¡UGH!!! PERO SI ANOCHE LO TENÍA ACA AL REGALO... ¿DÓNDE QUEDÓ?... ¡AH! AQUÍ ESTA _(Y SACA UN PAQUETE ENVUELTO PARA REGALO Y SE LO DA A ASH)_

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO MIENTRAS LO TOMA) _¿QUÉ ES?

**MISTY**.- _(MIENTRAS SONRÍE)_ SI NO LO ABRÍS, NO LO SABRÁS.

**ASH**.- _(MIENTRAS LO ABRE)_ A VER... ES... ¡UNA BUFANDA! Y DE MI COLOR FAVORITO... ¡GRACIAS MISTY, MUCHAS GRACIAS!

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIENDO) DE NADA ASH, SABÍA QUE TE IBA A GUSTAR MUCHO. LA HICE YO MISMA, ME LLEVO MUCHO TIEMPO HACERLA._

**ASH**.- _(NERVIOSO Y PREOCUPADO)_ PUES YO... TAMBIEN TENGO ALGO PARA DARTE...

**MISTY**.- NO HACÍA FALTA ASH... YA ME DAS MUCHO CON TUS TRIUNFOS POKÉMONS, ESE ES EL MEJOR REGALO QUE ME PODÉS DAR, ADEMÁS DE DEJAR QUE TE ACOMPAÑE SIEMPRE.

**ASH**.- _(CABIZBAJO)_ PERO MISTY... ES QUE VOS... SIEMPRE ME DAS COSAS Y YO NO TE DOY NADA... ME SIENTO MAL POR ESO, ASI QUE... MI REGALO ES... _(SACÁNDOSE LA GORRA_) ES... ¡MI GORRA OFICIAL DE LA LIGA POKÉMON! _(Y SE LA DA EN LA MANO)_

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¡¡¡ASH!!! NO... NO, PUEDO CREERLO, COMO VAS A DARME ALGO QUE APRECIÁS TANTO. ES TU GORRA DE LA SUERTE, LA QUE TE COSTÓ ENVIAR MÁS DE UN MILLÓN DE CARTAS PARA OBTENERLA.

**ASH**.- SI, Y ES POR ESO QUE DECIDÍ DARTELA. ES LO MENOS QUE PUEDO OFRECERTE POR TODO LO QUE HACÉS POR MÍ. TE LA REGALO MISTY, ES TODA TUYA.

**MISTY**.- _(CONMOVIDA)_ GRACIAS ASH, NUNCA NADIE ME HABÍA REGALADO ALGO ASÍ. ALGO TAN ESPECIAL.

**ASH**.- NI A MÍ TAMPOCO. NADIE SE HABÍA MOLESTADO TANTO PARA HACERME UN REGALO... ¡GRACIAS MISTY!

**MISTY**.- DE NADA ASH, PERO... A VER COMO SE VE EN MÍ LA GORRA _(Y SE LA PONE)_

**ASH**.- SE TE VE BIEN.

**MISTY**.- ¿EN SERIO ASH? A VER... _(Y SE MIRA EN UN ESPEJO DE MANO)_ ES CIERTO ASH, SE ME VE MUY BIEN, PERO... _(PONIÉNDOSE TRISTE)_ CREO QUE SE VE MEJOR EN OTRO LADO ASH.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿EN DONDE? 

**MISTY**.- _(SACÁNDOSE LA GORRA Y PONIÉNDOSELA EN LA CABEZA A ASH)_ ¡AQUÍ! ES EN DONDE MÁS ME GUSTA VERLA.

**ASH**.- _(SACÁNDOSE LA GORRA)_ PERO MISTY... YO TE LA REGALÉ, ¡ES TUYA!

**MISTY**.- YA LO SÉ ASH, Y COMO ES MÍA, YO DISPONGO EN DONDE PONERLA Y DECIDÍ QUE ESE ES EL MEJOR LUGAR EN DONDE DEBE ESTAR.

**ASH**.- PERO...

**MISTY**.- PERO NADA ASH, A MÍ ME GUSTA DE ESA FORMA Y AHÍ SE QUEDARÁ LA GORRA... BUENO, IRÉ A DARLE DE COMER A TOGEPI... ESTÁ CON  HAMBRE. _(Y SE VA APURADA)_

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ MISTY... ¡BAH! DE TODAS FORMAS QUEDÉ BIEN CON ELLA, Y ME AHORRÉ DE COMPRARLE ALGO. ¡JA! BUENO, YO TAMBIEN LE DARÉ DE COMER A MIS POKÉMONS... VENÍ PIKACHU, LA COMIDA ESTÁ LISTA.

EN ESE MOMENTO BROCK VE LLEGAR A MISTY HACIA EL LUGAR EN QUE EL SE ENCUENTRA, LA VE TRISTE Y SE DIRIGE PRESUROSO A HABLAR CON ELLA.

**BROCK**.- _(YENDO HACIA MISTY)_ ¡MISTY! ¿QUE TE OCURRE?

**MISTY**.- NADA MALO, LO SE SIEMPRE, ME TOPÉ UNA VEZ MÁS CON LA INSENSIBILIDAD DE ASH... SE VE QUE A ÉL NO LE IMPORTO EN LO MAS MÍNIMO.

**BROCK**.- YA ENTIENDO... SE OLVIDÓ DE REGALARTE ALGO, COMO SIEMPRE.

**MISTY**.- ASÍ ES, Y TRATÓ DE REGALARME SU GORRA A CAMBIO.

**BROCK**.- ¿Y POR QUE NO LA TRAÉS PUESTA SI ES QUE TE LA REGALÓ?

**MISTY**.- ES QUE... NO PODRÍA SACÁRSELA, ES DE ÉL Y A MÍ ME GUSTA VERLO CON ELLA.

**BROCK**.- COMPRENDO, PERO POR LO VISTO, NO PODRÁS CAMBIARLO A ASH.

**MISTY**.- LO SÉ BROCK... Y ESO ES LO QUE MÁS ME DUELE, NO SÉ CUANTO TIEMPO MÁS PODRÉ SEGUIR SOSTENIENDO ESTA SITUACIÓN.

**BROCK**.- NI YO LO SÉ, PERO SÉ QUE CUANDO YA NO AGUANTÉS MÁS, VOS MISMA TE DARÁS CUENTA.

**MISTY**.- NO BROCK, YO SEGUIRÉ ESPERÁNDOLO.

**BROCK**.- COMO DIGÁS MISTY.

**MISTY**.- GRACIAS POR ESCUCHARME BROCK. SOS UN BUEN AMIGO.

**BROCK**.- DE NADA MISTY, ESPERO HABER SIDO ÚTIL.

**ASH**.- _(ACERCÁNDOSE)_ MISTY... ESPERO QUE NO TE HAYAS MOLESTADO POR QUE TE REGALÉ MI GORRA POKÉMON.

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ ¡CLARO QUE NO ASH! FUE UN GESTO MUY LINDO DE TU PARTE, HABERME REGALADO LO QUE MAS APRECIÁS EN LA VIDA_. (ACONGOJADA)_  PERO... LE DARÉ DE COMER A TOGEPI, ESTÁ CON HAMBRE TODAVÍA.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ BROCK, ¿LE PASA ALGO A MISTY?

**BROCK**.- ES TU IMAGINACIÓN ASH, ELLA ESTÁ BIEN. _(PENSANDO)_ SI SUPIERAS ASH LO CERCA QUE ESTÁS DE PERDERLA...

**ASH**.- ¡ENTONCES COMERÉ DE NUEVO! _(Y SE VA)_

**BROCK**.- ESTÁ BIEN, ¡COMÉ HASTA HARTARTE! ESPERO QUE ALGUN DÍA TE DES CUENTA DE LO QUE TE ESTÁS PERDIENDO.

RATO MÁS TARDE, SE PREPARAN A SEGUIR POR SU CAMINO...

**ASH**.- _(MIENTRAS ACOMODA SU MOCHILA)_ ¡BIEN! DEBEMOS SEGUIR HASTA EL PRÓXIMO GIMNASIO, ANSÍO TENER OTRA MEDALLA CUANTO ANTES.

**MISTY**.- _(EN TONO MONÓTONO)_ CALMATE ASH, YA LLEGAREMOS.

**BROCK**.- _(PENSANDO)_ NO ME GUSTA ESE TONO DE VOZ DE MISTY, SE NOTA QUE AÚN SIGUE MAL POR LO OCURRIDO. _(HABLÁNDOLE A MISTY)_ ¿TE SENTÍS BIEN MISTY?

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿EH? ¡SI! ME SIENTO MUY BIEN BROCK. GRACIAS POR PREGUNTAR. _(PENSANDO)_ NO, NO ESTOY BIEN, SÓLO TE LO DIGO PARA QUE NO TE PREOCUPÉS.

**ASH**.- ¡BIEN, VAMOS ADELANTE! _(Y COMIENZA A CAMINAR)_

**MISTY**.- ES BUENO VOLVER A ACOMPAÑARTE ASH, NO SE QUE HARÍA SIN VOS.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿EH? PUES... DE SEGURO ESTARÍAS EN EL GIMNASIO CELESTE PELEANDOTE CON TUS HERMANAS. 

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡ACASO TE CREÉS QUE TENGO ESO COMO ÚNICA META EN MI VIDA!!!

**ASH**.- NO DIGO QUE ES LA ÚNICA, SÓLO QUE ES EN LO ÚNICO EN LO QUE PENSÁS, ¡EN PELEAR! 

**MISTY**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE)_ ¡¡¡VAS A VER QUIEN ES LA QUE PELEA SEÑOR MAESTRO POKÉMON!!!

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡YA TE ESTÁS DANDO CUENTA DE CÓMO SOS!!! SOLO HICE UN COMENTARIO Y YA TE ENOJASTES.

**BROCK**.- _(PENSANDO)_ EXTRAÑARÁS ESTAS PELEAS ASH, SE QUE ALGUN DÍA LAS EXTRAÑARÁS. 

Y MIENTRAS NUESTROS AMIGOS SIGUEN EN SU VIAJE POKÉMON SÓLO QUEDA PREGUNTARNOS QUE ES LO QUE ESTARÁ PASANDO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS POR LOS CORAZONES DE ASH Y MISTY...

FIN

BUENO, DESPUÉS DE MUCHO LOGRE TERMINAR UN FIC, SE LO DEDICO ESPECIALMENTE A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME DIERON SU APOYO EN CADA MOMENTO DIFÍCIL QUE ME HA TOCADO VIVIR, HAY PERSONAS A LAS QUE SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUY ESPECIALMENTE, NO LAS NOMBRARÉ AQUÍ, PERO SE QUE ELLAS SABEN QUE ES ASÍ ^^ ¡¡¡GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN!!!   

JULIAN MANES

UN REGALO MUY ESPECIAL (VERSIÓN UNO). NOVIEMBRE 2002

REEDICIÓN: AGOSTO 2003.


End file.
